From Ninja to Trainer
by JazzyFanficsYAY
Summary: At the events at ? Naruto is sucked by a black dimensional hole, In said hole, discovers the truth that has been shunned and silenced in many years. Follow Naruto in the pokemon world and enjoy of his adventures.


Prologue

Poke WHAT!

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Two kids, that lived the same life.

Yet different situations.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki or Human sacrifice of the mighty tremendous beast called Kyubi no Youko or Nine Tailed Demon Fox. His parents Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki…held their hopes on the kid. The village, shunned him, beated him, insulted him. Said beast attacked long ago being controlled by a Man, who calls himself the almighty Madara Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke, Least Uchiha, his parents Mikoto and Fugaku…held their hopes that he might restore his clan and kill his brother. That was supposed to be a traitor and killed his clan by mere test. When in reality was the one acting against a Coup d´ Etat and was in a special undercover mission given by Sandaime to kill all the Uchihas. He left his brother alive by special unknown reasons that he keeps for himself.

.

"DIE!" Shouted Sasuke as he charged his chidori against Naruto. "SASUKE!" Shouted Naruto in his first tailed form as he slammed a rasengan on his chest.

Both Jutsus collided, creating a warp through time and space…in further explaining. A black hole.

The hole was sucking sasuke when Naruto snapped…

´That kid, I will just give him the eye of Shisui and his mother´s one.´ Thought Itachi as he ran through the scene.

Sasuke was unconscious on the floor.

´I will give him the scroll that explains the Tsukuyomi, The Amaterasu, The Susanoo and the Koto Amatsukami…Shisui had the Mangekyo Sharingan and a special Genjutsu. I even took the damn Kubikiribocho that was as heavy as hell and place it here.´ Thought Itachi as he entered the scene.

Before the whole could dissapear Itachi had time to throw his scroll when he gazed that another scroll was thrown.

Itachi gazed to his left to see Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi." Said Itachi with a cold voice and expression as he looked to the Copycat Ninja. "What are you doing here Itachi?" asked Kakashi as he held extreme sheer hatred for Itachi as Itachi smiled. "You know…Naruto, deserved a second chance, away of here…now my question would be. How are you feeling now that you betrayed your sensei´s wish and Obito´s. If you didn´t knew. Kushina wasn´t Naruto biological mom, her mom was Amaterasu Uchiha….Obito´s big sister. Only to leave you with your errors Kakashi, Sasuke may be some sibling of Obito but…Naruto was a nearer one than him." Said Itachi with a smile as he banished in crows.

.

Kakashi was mad, even his eyes expressed it. "Uchiha Sasuke…you…YOU." Said Kakashi as he sighed. "I can´t kill him so…i´ll just leave you at Konoha. You and Sakura, didn´t even deserved to be Genin. Damn council." Said Kakashi as he carried Sasuke back to Konoha.

.

-At the black hole

Naruto was falling and falling. Naruto looked at two scrolls falling, he catched them.

He opened the first one.

**Naruto**

**I give this to you because, you mother told me to before she died. **

**This are the Mangekyo Sharingan eyes…One of Shisui and the other of your mother. Your biological mother was an Uchiha, but the one that had you in her womb was your Mother Kushina Uzumaki. So You´re Uchiha Naruto biologically. So I want you to bit your thumb and slam it on the scroll…then, when you wake up again you´ll have both sharingan eyes. I even had the freedom to give you the Kubikiribocho…Zabuza´s sword, so use it good. **

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the scroll. Immediately he falled in blissfull sleep.

.

"**So…finally we see for the first time." Said Kyubi as Naruto looked to the Gigantic beast inside the cage. ** "K-k-kyubi." Said Naruto as Kyubi grinned. **"So it seems you have Shisui´s and your Mother´s Eye. Both being Mangekyo and yours a normal sharingan turns into an Eien no Mangekyo." Said Kyubi as Naruto grinned. "But since you lived in your mothers womb you´ll have the Rinnegan." Said Kyubi as Naruto was in shock. From the little things he learned at the academy, he learned the Rinnegan. The eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths, the eyes of a god. ** "Wow…" Naruto said as his voice echoed all his mindscape.**Kyubi laughed. "It´s amazing your power kit. Even i´m staying in shock at the truth that the scroll held. You will wake up with two Strong Dojutsu. Now…sleep." Said Kyubi as the least word echoed so nicely and bisfully in yet demonic tone.**

…..

First Crossover by JazzyfanficsYAY

Couples not decided yet

Read and Review


End file.
